


Addiction

by starfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfully/pseuds/starfully
Summary: The one where Cas and Dean go roller skating.Or the one where Dean can't keep his mouth off of Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on this platform. Let me know what you think. It was inspired by the song Addiction by Doja Cat. It's just a sexy, rollerskating song in my head.

It was couples’ night at the local rink, where a pair were putting on their roller skates. It was an unusually quiet night at the rink which made it perfect for the two. It was a special night for the two who had been together for nearly a year. Dean had finally given into Cas.  
“You really wanna do this?” Dean asked, ignoring the shakiness of his breath. Castiel smiled at him, taking his hand in his. Dean filled with a warm feeling at the gesture. Cas always knew how to make him feel better.  
“Yeah, it looks fun. It’s also a bit romantic in movies. But if you really don’t want to skate with me, I can go on my own.” Cas teased keeping his voice light. The squint in Cas’ eyes told Dean that he’d let him get out of it, but he didn’t want to disappoint Cas. Dean took in a deep breath before shakily standing up on his skates, squeezing Cas’ hand.  
“Just remember for when I embarrass you, the last time I did this, I was eight.” Dean warned. Cas slid to Dean’s side, pressing a kiss below his ear.  
“Are you ready, babe?” Cas whispered, voice low and sultry. Dean ignored the shudder that went through his whole body as anxiety took its place.  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
Cas pulled Dean behind him, leading him to the rink. Dean clung to the rink’s railing with one hand and Cas with the other. Dean walked slowly, trying to get a handle on the rolling motion of his skates. Cas was really patient with him which he appreciated, but Dean could tell that he was holding Cas back.  
Something everyone should know about Cas is that he loves roller skating. He goes every Saturday ever since he got a free day pass at a carnival 4 months ago. Cas even attends roller derby events twice a month to cheer on the woman, Carrie, who helped him learn in the first place. When Cas came home after the first time, he compared it to flying while remaining on the ground. He loved how freeing roller skating was for him. The thing is though that Dean has never seen Cas roller skate because Dean works every Saturday he’s gone. Dean was finally able to get Saturday off after the many times Cas asked him.  
The song over the speaker changed to a familiar song that Dean had heard Cas sing along to in the shower. Cas’ eyes practically lit up in excitement before deflating slightly as he glanced over at Dean.  
“Babe, go take a lap. I think I’ve got a handle on this.” Dean said.  
“Are you sure?” Cas asked. Dean nodded. Cas pressed a quick kiss on his lips before letting go of his hand. Cas didn’t immediately take off to skate around like Dean thought. Cas turned around, mouthing along to the words.  
“ _I’ve got such a pretty body, looks prettier when I’m a mess._ ”  
Dean couldn't pick up his jaw even if he wanted to. Cas was dancing and skating along to the song. The sway of his hips and the caress of Cas’ hands along his body was just sinful. Dean tried to keep up with him, despite the threat of falling. Cas’ hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and Dean just wanted to thread his fingers through it. The grin on Cas’ face when he bathed in Dean’s attention nearly made Dean’s heart stop.  
_Fuck, I’m so in love._ As the song came to an end, Cas skated up to Dean. He could feel Cas’ breath against his lips as heat pooled in his lower stomach. Then all of a sudden, he was staring at the ceiling.  
“Dean, babe, are you okay?” Cas asked, his voice a bit frantic. Dean just smiled loopily at him.  
“I’m so lucky to have you.” He answered. Cas let out a light laugh as he helped him up. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, leading him off the rink. Cas didn’t miss the opportunity to press his lips against Dean’s ear.  
“If we go to the bathroom, you can show me just how lucky you are.” Dean swallowed hard, but did his best to keep his balance as he followed Cas to the bathroom. Cas pushed Dean down onto the toilet lid before locking the bathroom door behind them.  
“What’d you think of my skating, babe?” Cas asked, smirking down at Dean.  
“Fuck,” Dean breathed out. “You’re so hot, sunshine. All I wanted to do was get my hands--my mouth all over you. I loved seeing you so fucking happy. I loved you showing yourself off, letting everyone know how lucky I am.”  
Cas grinned before leaning down for a slow kiss. Dean grabbed the belt loops of Cas’ denim jeans, pulling Cas into his lap. The kissing got sloppier as time passed slowly. Dean couldn't help himself from rutting against Cas in attempt for friction against his dick. Cas rubbed against him too, swerving his hips like he had out on the rink. Dean was so turned on, it left him feeling heady with arousal. He drifted his hand over Cas’ zipper, backing out of the kiss.  
“Can I?” Dean asked, looking up at him. He pressed his palm against the hard bulge in the front of Cas’ jeans. Cas let out a sharp breath at the touch. He leaned back down taking Dean back into his mouth, biting at his lip before standing up. Cas nodded, threading his fingers into Dean’s hair.  
Dean unzipped Cas’ jeans, reaching inside for the familiar member. He took it into his mouth, moaning at the sensation. Sucking Cas off was one of Dean’s top ten favorite pastimes. Dean felt himself grow hard, but ignored his dick in favor of deepthroating instead.  
“Fuck, Dean. You’re always so good for me. Always taking what I give you so well.” Cas said. Cas’ sex voice was always deeper than his already low voice. Cas’ dirty talk sent shivers through Dean’s body.  
“You look so pretty choking on my dick. I can’t wait to get into you later, make you scream for me. Can you picture it?” Dean let out a deep moan, the vibrations causing Cas to grip Dean’s hair tighter. Dean backed off a bit to lick around the head.  
“Dean, I’m so close.” Dean hummed in response. “You like that, don’t you? I can’t wait to take you home. Maybe I’ll dance for you, huh baby? Then I’ll let you ride me, yeah?”  
Dean hummed in agreement , before deepthroating again. Cas moaned again, as Dean’s mouth filled with his seed. Dean swallowed it all down. Cas leaned down, kissing Dean sloppily. Cas rubbed his palm against Dean’s hard dick.  
“Cas!” Dean moaned out as he came, his whole body shaking as he became sated. Dean blinked open his eyes, smiling lazily at Cas. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair.  
“How was that, baby?” Cas asked.  
“So fucking good.” Dean responded, pressing another chaste kiss to Cas’ lips.  
Cas and Dean ignored the stares they got as they exited the bathroom together with Dean’s flannel now wrapped around his waist. They laughed together in the personal bubble of happiness. The pair just couldn’t wait to get home together.


End file.
